Pretty Little Crazy Vitch
by melonykuranie
Summary: It's about my own creation, vitches, who are a mix between vampires and vitches. Kaya, my OC is a vitch who visits the human world and meets Renji and falls in love with him
1. Prolouge

**This is my prolouge. Explaining a vitch. The prolouge is short because explaining a vitch is easy. Onto the explainashion!! (P.S. vitches are my own creation. I didn't steal this from anyone. I wrote a book that i'm currently working on that features alot of vitches)**

**Vitches**- an emensly powerful creature with the need of blood like a vampire and study blach magic like a witch. Only females are allowed to be vitches because of something that went terrible when the first (and only) male vitch killed himself and the goddess, Kari, the most powerful vitch ever. Vitches have fangs in both their gigais and their spirit forms. They also possess suffacating reatsui that is sealed by a seal every vitch wears on their right cheek, that is covered by a wrap-a-round colar on their navy blue kimonos, or , in their gigais, covered by a thick scarf.

**Queen Tezukono**- The first queen of the vitches who died from devouring blood from Souske Aizen, who's blood was full of vervain (a highly poisonois herb to vitches) but was brought back to life by Goddess Kari. She is mentioned time-to-time through this story as is Melony, Nami, Imari, Kitami, and Rocky.

The main vitch of this story is Kaya, the commander (a vitch vice-captain in soul reaper terms) of division(squad) 1 with the leader (captain) Melony. Kaya is 130, but has the appearance of 20 and is beautiful. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes than transform green at the bottom. She is sent to stay in the human world for a while and becomes a teacher in Ichigo's classroom. After her first day, she goes to the Urahara shop and, despite the fact she's lived in the soul society most of her life, she meets an unfamilar soul reaper and slowly falls in-love with him(or her)...

Who just is it she falls for? Is it a boy? Or...a girl? Read chapter one to find out!!


	2. Chapter One: Arrival

Chapter 1: The Arrival

"I~chigo~o" Ichigo's friend, Keigo, said, running down the hall only to have his head hit by Ichigo's arm.

"Oh, hey Keigo" Ichigo replied dully "Good morning Ichigo. Did you hear the news?" His other friend, Mizwiru said to him. Ichigo looked at him confusingly.

"What?" Ichigo asked "We have a new teacher"Keigo jumped up from the floor to yell at Mizwiru, "I was gonna tell him that." Ichigo wasn't paying attention. He was deep in thought.

'_I thought I felt a change in the reatsui today. It seems familiar, but then again, it doesn't_' he thought.  
Ichigo sighed and walked in his classroom where a beautiful woman around 20 asked him his name.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki" he replied. The woman's eyes widened but then returned to normal size. "Alright, go take your seat. My name is Kaya." she told him.  
"What about your last name?" Ichigo inquired.  
"Where I come from, only nobelity are allowed the use of their last names." she told him.  
(p.s. that rule is for vitches. only tezukono and melony use their last names)  
Ichigo nodded and sat down. Then, he noticed another familiar thing about her: the way she wore her scarf. First, it was a rainbow-stripped scarf with pink skulls on it, second, it was covering every part of her face under her nose. "Just like vitches do..." Ichigo said, not realizing he said it outloud.  
"What was that Ichigo?" said a voice. Ichigo snapped back to reality and realized she was teaching.  
'_Might as well pay attention_' he thought. But then, he realized it was boring so then he started thinking again.  
'_I'll call Melony and ask her if she knows_ .' Ichigo decided.

Soon, The bell rang for lunch and Ichigo told his friends he had to call someone. He found a pay-phone right outside the school and dialed his vitch guardian/warrior's cell phone number. Here is their conversation:

Melony: Yo kid.  
Ichigo: How's my guardian?  
Melony: Good. why'd you call?  
Ichigo: We have a new teacher and she has alot of traits like a vitch.  
Melony: Like?  
Ichigo: She said where she comes from, only nobelity use their last names, and she wears a scarf like you guys do in your gigais.  
Melony: *sigh* What's her name?  
Ichigo: Kaya.  
Melony: *laughs* That's my commander.  
Ichigo: oh.  
Melony:I sent her to your world because of a mission and Zuko wouldn't let me go. So I sent Kaya.  
Ichigo: Alright Melony: I will be visiting soon. You two better get along. Or. Else.  
Ichigo: *sweatdrop* yea, love you too. bye Melony: ......I do love you! Bye-bye

Both hung up and Ichigo sighed.  
"Why did you not ask me if I was a vitch or not?" Kaya's voice made Ichigo jump.  
"If you weren't, then I'd be screwed." Ichigo said, trying to calm his heart down.  
"Oh. Alright. The bell's about too ring" she said, and almost immeddiatly the bell rang.  
"Is Leader Melony visiting soon?" Kaya said, trying to make conversation "Yeah. But she didn't say when." Ichigo said.  
Kaya nodded.

Back in class, Ichigo was thinking about he and Melony's conversation.  
'_Why did she hesitate before she said bye?_' he wondered, thinking back to what he said.  
Then, he realized what he said.  
"Crap!" he shouted outloud, turning the classes attention to him.  
Kaya looked at him curiously, but then the classes attention returned to her.  
Ichigo'd said "I love you" to her, more importantly, she said it too. So it was alright, right?  
Ichigo snapped back to reality and realized everyone was talking, and Kaya was sitting at her desk, with her feet on the desk. Ichigo kept hearing someone call him, which was getting annoying, so he looked to see who it was. It was Ishida, the quincy.  
"What?" Ichigo said, annoyed "Why am I getting a weird feeling from Kaya?" Ishida asked, making Rukia, Orihime and Chad and start to listen in.  
"She's Melony's commander. Perfectly harmless."  
"How do you know?" Rukia asked Ichigo.  
"I called Melony during lunch and she told me."  
Somewhere behind Ichigo,Orihime became mad, for a reason she never admitted; Her being jealous of Melony's and Ichigo's realationship.  
The bell sounded, meaning it was the end of that school day, and everyone started leaving. Ichigo walked to Kaya's desk and she looked at him.  
"Yes Ichigo?"  
"Where are you staying?"  
"Is that anything for you to know?"

"..."

"I'm staying at the vitch apartment."  
"Alright. I was just wondering."  
"Since you're right here... why did you make that outburst in the middle of my classroom?"  
Ichigo redend at that question and finally said, "I realized something I said to Melony."  
Kaya couldn't help but chuckle. "Took you that long to realize you told her ya loved her?"  
Ichigo's eyes widend in surprise, but then he thought, 'Of course, vitch ears are like bat ears. Stupid'  
"But I have to go see what Kiskue needed." Kaya said, putting her orange bag over her shoulder.  
"Bye" both said to eachother, and left.


End file.
